


With You, I Am Home

by telli1206



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telli1206/pseuds/telli1206
Summary: Jay speaks Arabic and Carlos gets flustered.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	With You, I Am Home

**Author's Note:**

> A little Jaylos love and fluff I felt like writing to help get through today. Miss your love and light every day, Cameron Boyce. 10 months without you is 10 months too long ❤

"Stopppppp Jay! I told you I can’t right now.”

Evil, NOTHING is more distracting than an affectionate Jay. When he starts getting handsy, it feels like he grows at least ten more arms, all eager and willing to wrap themselves around every inch of Carlos.

“Aw, c’mon Pup. You’ve been buried in that book all day. Pay me some attention.”

Jay loosens his hands from around Carlos’ waist so he can angle his nose underneath Carlos’ ear, burying it into white curls to inhale the sweet scent of the boy’s mango shampoo.

“You smell so damn good, how am I supposed to leave you alone?”

Jay sighs happily as he starts trailing his nose down the side of Carlos’ neck, and damned if that doesn’t feel _SO_ good. Carlos bites his tongue to just on the side of painful to keep from moaning. As tempting as it is to give into his boyfriend, now is NOT a good time.

“I already told you, I’m _not_ going to pass my Calculus final if I don’t study some more. You’re just going to have to _wait_.”

At his last word, Carlos presses a palm to Jay’s chest and pushes back firmly, forcing him back towards the bed. “Sit, _”_ he instructs, pointing behind them.

Jay scowls, edging himself backwards to sit on Carlos’ bed. He knows Carlos has studied plenty. The boy tutors four other kids in Calculus right now, he probably could have passed his final without even reviewing his textbook.

But Jay understands Carlos’ need to feel prepared. And he _wants_ to indulge his boyfriend, to make him happy.

Besides, the boy’s brain is sexy as hell. Hearing him rattle off equations, and mumble out _derivatives_ and _accelerations_ and _velocities_ is enough to make Jay’s toes numb and his pants uncomfortably tight.

So he’s been a good boyfriend. A _patient_ boyfriend. All day. But now, after having dinner _alone_ , playing video games _alone_ , and even soaping up in the shower _alone_ , his arms are starting to feel empty, and his bed is too cold and way too spacious.

Carlos isn’t turning away from his desk though. He hasn’t even touched the peanut butter and Nutella sandwich Jay brought him, with a chocolate kiss for dessert. If his freckled genius isn’t giving in to all that chocolate, he’s not planning to take a break anytime soon.

It’s time to bring out the big guns.

**_‘”Anta taʿnī al-kaṯiīra bilnisbaẗi liī (You mean so much to me).”_ **

Jay smirks when he sees Carlos sit upright in his chair, his ears perked in interest.

He stands up and walks up slowly behind the desk chair, resting his hands on Carlos’ shoulders, as he dips down to graze his lips to the shell of Carlos’ ear.

**_“ʾAnti ǧamīlah ǧiddan (You’re so beautiful).”_ **

Jay’s voice sends a shiver down the younger boy’s spine, and he feels himself biting back a smile. Speaking in Arabic is always a sure way to have Carlos putty in his hands.

“Jayyyy,” Carlos croaks, his voice barely a whisper. He’s already pink and flush and panting from just two sentences. Jay can’t hold himself back anymore, the sight of his boyfriend falling apart under his words is just too delicious.

He grabs the back of the chair and spins Carlos around to face him, palms his hands up and under a pert backside, and hoists the boy up in one swift movement. 

Carlos yelps, but instinctively wraps his arms around Jay’s neck to steady himself while Jay stumbles and drops him onto his bed.

Jay quickly climbs over Carlos, holding himself up by his arms so he can hover and stare into gorgeous brown eyes.

_**“ʾAnta wasīmun ǧiddan (You’re so handsome).”** _

Carlos gasps, pulling Jay down to him to press fervent kisses to his lips, desperately licking and biting at his mouth. He groans when Jay pushes his tongue inside, wrapping a hand behind Carlos’ head to deepen their kisses.

This, this right here, is exactly what Jay wanted. To finally feel the soft plushness of Carlos’ lips, his lithe body writhing underneath him. Jay lives for moments like this now, with his boyfriend, his Carlos. He needs it as badly as he needs oxygen.

Speaking of oxygen...

They finally break apart to suck in a breath, panting warm air against each other.

Jay looks heatedly at Carlos, his eyes starting to trail, along with one finger, down Carlos’ neck, slowly dragging over his chest, until he finds the hem of his shirt, playfully brushing the freckled skin that’s poking out from underneath.

Carlos watches with wide eyes, quietly whimpering at the sensation.

_**“ʾAnti lī šurūqa al-ššamsi, yaā ḥubbī (You are my sunshine, my love).”** _

Frantic fingers grab at the bottom of Jay’s shirt, yanking it upward. He bucks up in surprise, unexpectedly lodging the clothing under his armpits. He chuckles and wiggles his arms out of the shirt, pulling himself free and tossing it to the floor.

He smirks at the boy beneath him as he reaches for the hem of his shirt too, lifting it off easily and throwing it to land beside his.

Jay drops his arms to lay bare torsoes flush against each other, sighing happily from the warmth of skin on skin. Carlos tips his head to smile at him, reaching a hand up to scrape his nails lightly against Jay’s back.

**_“Kāna muqaddaran lanā ʾan nakūna maʿan (We were meant to be together).”_ **

Thin but strong legs wrap around Jay, pushing the wind right out of his lungs. He’s gaping for air, but Carlos still leans in, beckoning for more kisses. Jay can’t resist obliging him, but he still jams his fingers along his hips to loosen the grip of Carlos’ legs, gasping when the boy relents and relaxes his hold.

While Carlos is distracted with deep, biting kisses, Jay discreetly snakes both his hands behind him, squeezing him tightly when he’s fully encased. Carlos randomly bursts into giggles from the firmness of Jay’s hold. At this angle, Jay’s chest tickles his own with each tiny breath.

With a sudden jerk backwards Jay pulls himself upright, taking Carlos with him. He squeaks as he’s dropped into Jay’s lap.

“You are so troublesome,” Carlos mutters as Jay attacks his neck, nipping and sucking at the soft flesh. “I’m amazed I can learn anything with you around.”

Jay smiles against Carlos’ collarbone, darting his tongue out to lightly trace along the protruding shape.

“I beg to differ. I happen to think you learn a lot with me around.”

Carlos pulls back to look at Jay, eyebrows perked in curiousity. “Is that so?”

Jay chuckles, pecking him on the lips. “Yes it _is_ so. How many sentences did I just teach you in Arabic? You’re welcome by the way.”

“Oh, I’m supposed to thank you? I’m sure you had no idea that I think it’s sexy when you talk like that.”

“Me? Sexy?” Jay grabs his chest, feigning shock. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Carlos drops his head into the crook of Jay’s neck, muffling his laughter. “Whatever.”

“As a matter of fact, I have one more for you. But you’ve probably heard me say it once or twice.”

**_“ʾAnā ʾuḥibbuka (I love you).”_ **

Carlos lifts his head, gazing at Jay with a warm smile and pinked cheeks.

“I love you too, Jay.”


End file.
